A variety of automatic X-ray film processors are available which are capable of developing films exposed to various forms of energy. For example, the films may be exposed by X-ray photons produced by radiographic and floroscopic equipment, which excite phosphorus in intensifier screens which then emit variable amounts of light and act together with the X-ray photons to expose the film. Or the film might be produced from a photographic image from the face of an internal video monitor, the phosphorus on which has been excited by electrical impulses on the basis of the detection of different types of energy; in such modalities light energy, rather than ionizing radiation, exposes the film. Typical examples of such systems include computed axial tomography (CAT), ultrasound, digital radiography and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). In all these modalities, the energy is used to expose the X-ray film and create a latent image which becomes visible during development of the film. Subsequent to the development of the recorded latent image, the film is fixed by passing it through a fixer solution which hardens and preserves the visible image, and the film is then washed and dried by the processor so that it is available immediately for analysis.
Automatic film processors eliminate manual processing problems, significantly increase the throughput and, as in the case of medical X-ray films, improve the efficiency of diagnostic imaging departments. Such automatic processors provide a means for developing radiographs faster and more conveniently, improve the consistency of the processing cycle and the quality of the resultant image, and reduce human error and artifacts from manual film handling.
Conventional automatic film processors, however, achieve the above advantages at the expense of convenience and economic as well as labor efficiency due to maintenance problems. Because automatic processors develop, wash and dry films much faster than manual methods, it is critical that they also be cleaned efficiently at some regular basis in order to maintain constant film quality and life of the equipment. Because of the inherent structure and organization of most conventional velo-type film processors, the cleaning procedure takes the form of a tedious routine and this is generally accomplished by a manual means of disassembly, cleaning and changing of the processing chemicals. In fact, the most common cause of breakdown or degradation of performance of automatic film processors is progressively unclean rollers and transport mechanisms. A related cause is improper rates of automatic replenishment of the processing chemicals. Although fluctuations in replenishment rates may be detected and controlled to some extent by sensatomitry, there still exists a definite need for regular cleaning as well as preventive maintenance of automatic film processors.
Conventional automatic X-ray film processors are hence susceptible to problems related to the scheduling of the cleaning procedure and the inconvenience and cost of the cleaning equipment as well as the required labor. There thus exists a need for automatic film processing apparatus which dispenses with the need for complicated, inconvenient and time consuming cleaning procedures typical to conventional automatic film processors.